Strange Reunion
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: After their divorce, they thought they would never see each other again. But a bad heart and an automobile accident causes Atem and Mana to meet again in a hospital. Atem/Mana
1. Chapter 1

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

The streets are wet and slippery that gloomy night. Some cars drive slow with caution while others drive quickly to get to their destination. It is not wise to drive so quickly in these conditions, but one man with tri-colored hair does so anyway, trying to get to his job. His amethyst eyes scan the road for an opening in a lane so he can pass all the other cars up and make it there on time. He has never been late to work and he is always on top of his job. Besides, his boss Kaiba, would never let him be late or slack off. But he doesn't mind; he loves to work. Even on the days that he is sick, he still goes to work.

As he is driving, he talks on his cell phone to one of his co-workers. He growls in frustration as one car cuts him off. "No, that wasn't directed toward you," he assures the other person on the other line. "Continue." Seeing that the current lane that he is in isn't moving, he quickly jumps to another lane which is seemingly open and he starts to speed up even more. At this rate, he will make it to work on time.

But something that he isn't expecting happens. A small truck carrying a load goes right into his lane, in his path. "Shoot!" He slams his foot on the break, but because he is driving so fast, his car skids and goes out of control. Then there is complete darkness.

The next time he opens his eyes, he is in a white room with curtains surrounding him. He is lying on a bed with white sheets over his body and things taped up to his wrists, giving him some sort of fluid. He concludes that he is in a hospital. He attempts to sit up, only to cry out from the pain in his body and he lies back down. "What happened?" he asks himself before suddenly remembering the accident with his car.

"Still talking to yourself I see," comes a feminine voice from the other side of the curtain. He attempts to pull the curtain back to see who it is, but it is too hard for him to reach.

"I should probably call Kaiba to tell him that I won't be in tonight or tomorrow."

"Same old work-a-holic too," the voice continues and he narrows his eyes.

"Show yourself."

"That's pretty hard to do Atem."

Atem's eyes go big. She knows his name? He is certain that he has never heard that voice in his entire life. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh now you've gone and hurt my feelings. Guess you won't find out until that curtain is drawn back by the nurse," the woman replies.

"Who are you?" Atem asks but there is no reply from the other side of the curtain and he gives up.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

A new day has begun and Atem opens his eyes partially. He groans and attempts to roll over to his side, but the injury there prevents him from doing so. Once again the curtains are surrounding his bed which means he still cannot see the person on the other side. Feeling impatient though, he reaches to the curtain and is close to having his fingers on them. Even though doing this is causing him so much pain right now, he has to see who the woman that knows his name is.

Finally, he grabs on and swings it back before dropping his arm and breathing heavily. Who knew that doing something as simple as that could be so hard?

Atem slowly turns his head to see that the bed across from his is empty. Had she gone out the hospital already? Soon he is filled with disappointment until he hears a toilet flush from another room and the door opens.

A hand reaches out and grabs onto the white wall and the woman's head pokes from behind. Her messy brown hair is all over the place and her aquamarine eyes shows that she didn't get enough sleep which makes two of them because he didn't either. She wears a hospital gown which nearly touches her knees and her feet are bare. Atem looks closer at the woman, scrunching up his eyes slightly to get a better look. He is sure that he has seen her from somewhere and he suddenly gasps.

"Mana," he says lightly, but not too light because she responds by turning her head his way.

"Well…good morning…to you…too…" she greets with each wobbly step that she makes to get back to her bed. She nearly falls over but she manages to hang onto her bed before getting in and putting the covers up slightly past her waist. "What are you in for?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"But I asked first," she counters and he sighs.

"I got into a bad car accident trying to get to work," he replies and her eyes show no shock or any kind of emotion at all. Atem raises an eyebrow at her expression. "What?"

"Typical you."

"What!" Atem exclaims raising his voice slightly in anger.

"I knew this would happen soon and it did. That job is gonna be the death of you one day so you should be careful."

"I'm doing my job because--"

"Don't come with that same excuse Atem," Mana interrupts, slightly narrowing her eyes. "I've heard it too many times before. That job has done nothing but drift you away from the family."

"I provided for the family. I've worked almost full days to--"

"You act as if I didn't work either. We had enough money coming into the house--enough to pay the bills, our daughter's tuition, eat or do anything. But the only thing you could think about is that job. And you wonder why we got a divorce."

"You're the one that wanted to divorce me," Atem says.

"I didn't _want_ to, I--" she stops mid sentence to place a hand on her chest. There is a pain filled expression on her face and she reaches over to push a button. She starts taking in deep breaths as sweat starts to form on her forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" Atem asks, confused by her actions. A nurse suddenly rushes in and checks on her and another comes in afterward, closing Atem's curtain to his dismay. Atem tries to hear what is going on but the only word that he can make out is, 'heart.' He hits one of his fists on the bed with frustration. Just what is wrong with Mana anyway?

_Wow, a bad start between the two don't you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story won't be too long though. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Atem wakes up the next morning feeling tired. The previous night had been wild. First, Atem and his ex-wife had gotten into a heated argument. Then, something was wrong with Mana causing all the doctors to rush in to see what is going on which kept him up for the rest of the night. He reaches over to the curtain and drags it back to see that the room is empty.

"Mana?" he sits up in bed and quickly takes off the things attached to him to get up. He holds his side as he walks to her side of the room. The window is open and the drapes blow with the wind. He is really curious as to what happened last night. He looks at the bathroom door which is closed and he slowly makes his way over.

First he knocks on the door, but there is no answer. Since there is no answer, he opens the door, only to quickly close it again with a blush. He soon steps aside as the door opens and Mana glares at him as she steps out.

"Sorry," Atem apologizes.

"You got out of your bed in your condition just to do that?" she asks as she goes to her bed and lies on it, putting the covers over her.

"I wanted to see where you were," he replies, doing the same, but he doesn't bother to put the clear cords back into his veins and wrist.

"Like you care."

"What happened to you last night?" She replies by narrowing her eyes and outstretching her hand so that the curtain magically goes over so that he cannot see her. Atem growls and pulls it back, only for Mana to do the same thing. "What is wrong with you? I only asked a simple question."

"I can't believe you've forgotten about my condition."

"What condition?"

"I have heart failure."

"What…?"

"And I've been in this hospital for almost a month now because every time I am sent home, I end up fainting," she tells him. "Do you know I haven't even been able to spend time with Cairo? She's staying with grandpa now."

"I'm sorry. I had forgotten that--"

"I don't see how. Oh wait a minute, yes I do. You were too into your job to notice."

"Don't you start that again."

"You never even cared. I had gone through this before when we were still married and I was sent to the hospital. Not once did you come and see if I was alright. You always told me that you had to go to work. And--"

"You're right," Atem admits and there is silence on the side. "I know I wasn't there for my family like I should. I know this job has affected our once close relationship. I'm sorry Mana…and I hope that you can find it in your…" He pauses, not wanting to say that word in this situation. The curtain slowly draws back and he looks at her to see that she is sitting up, her eyes narrowed at him. Not only that, but there are tears in her eyes.

Atem gets out of bed and limps his way over to her. He knows that he should not being getting out of bed because he still has a number of injuries. But that isn't on his mind right now. He sits on the edge of her bed, looking her directly in her tearful eyes.

"Forgive me," he says and she continues to look at him, her face filled with both anger and sadness. "I wish I could go back to all those times I could've spent with you and our daughter. If I could, I would go back and change all those times I've worked over time instead of spending that time with my family. But I cannot. All I wish is that you would forgive me for what I've done."

Mana blinks, causing the tears to stream down her cheeks. Suddenly, all the pain and anger she felt before, was slowly going down the drain. She leans forward and embraces him and his arms encircle around her, returning the hug. He presses his forehead against hers as they continue to hug. They pull back when they hear the door and Atem tries his hardest to make it back to bed on time, but the nurse is already inside and she folds her arms.

"Mr. Atem, you are supposed to be lying down and recovering from your injuries." She directs him back into the bed and sticks the tubes back in his veins. She looks over at Mana. "Is he bothering you? Would you like me to close the curtain."

Mana looks to Atem who looks back before she shakes her head. "No, it's fine."

"Oh, and you seem to have a little visitor. Shall I let her in?" Mana only nods and the nurse goes out the room. Momentarily, a small girl wearing her school uniform, with black hair that reaches her calves and slightly narrowed amethyst eyes walks in. Her uniform is the basic sailor uniform and her school color is red. She places her book bag on the floor before rushing over to give her mother a hug.

Atem's eyes widen at seeing his ten year old daughter. She and him haven't talked in awhile since the divorce and she has been living with Mana. On rare occasions did they see each other. He is kind of ashamed to see her though. Recently she had invited him to see her duel, but as always, he turned down her invitation because of work.

"Hi Cairo, how are you?" Mana asks as she pulls back.

"Fine," she replies. "Are you gonna be out soon?"

"I don't think so." Her daughter bows her head and Mana lifts it back up, looking at her with a smile. "But I promise I'll be out here as soon as I can. Then we can both hang out okay?" Cairo nods before turning around, sensing someone watching her. Her keen eyes look to the similar eyes of her father staring back at her.

"Hello Cairo."

"H-Hi." Her mother nudges her forward and she walks up to his bed. "Hi dad," she greets again.

"How are you?"

"Good," she replies with a slight nod before looking at his injuries. "What happened?"

"I got into a car accident on my way to…"

"Work." Atem nods. "I hope you get better."

"Maybe when your mother and I get out, we can go see a movie." Cairo's eyes widen with surprise. He is actually offering for them to go out and as a family? She thought that they would never do something like that. "Does that sound good to you?"

Cairo nods with a smile which makes him smile as well. That's the side of her that he likes to see. "Yeah!" she finally exclaims with her fists clenched with excitement.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem stares down at the dinner provided for him while Mana eats hers willingly. He pushes his tray out of the way and slightly gags. Food from the hospital is not exactly that best food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mana asks him. He looks over at her plate to see it completely empty.

"How can you eat that stuff?"  
"It wasn't bad to me."  
"You're the only one I know that likes hospital food."

"Eat it."

"Or what?" Mana slowly gets out of bed and walks bare footed across the floor to reach his bed. She sits down and pulls the tray to them both. Then she picks up the spoonful of rice and he raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going a night without eating. I won't allow it."

"You can't make me eat," says Atem, turning her head.

"I can't, can't I?"

"No you can n--" he immediately stops when she puts the spoon containing the food in his mouth. He glares at him and she only laughs. Atem reluctantly swallows and crosses his arms. "That's not funny." Another spoonful goes his way and she starts to make airplane noises making him chuckle.

"Come on. Eat it up."

"I can eat by myself you know."

Mana smirks. "Well I don't trust you. You may try to dump it somewhere when my back is turned. So I'm gonna stay here until you eat every last bite of this food. I had to eat it for a month you know." He opens his mouth and she feeds him another spoonful.

"I fee like an infant."

"You should've eaten it in the first place. Now open wide little baby," she teases and he growls before taking another bite. She continues this until there is only one bite left. Atem groans before taking the last bite and sighing in relief, happy that it is finally over.

"Now that wasn't bad now was it?"

"I guess not." He looks over to the stand next to Mana's bed to see a pager. "What is that for?" he asks, pointing to it. She turns her head to see what he is pointing at then turns back to him.

"My heart will probably go out any day now. But there may be a chance that I can get a donation so that I can get a transplant," she says before sighing.

"What's wrong? Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is a good thing but my chances of getting another heart are very slim." She looks up at him and he looks back down as she continues. "What if I die Atem? I may never get to see Cairo grow up or--"  
"Don't talk like that. You have to have faith." Mana slowly nods. What he is saying is right. Who knows? Maybe there is still hope.

_Probably about 1-2 more chapters. I originally wanted to make this into a Oneshot, but it would've been to long. Please review. By the way, Cairo is Atem and Mana's daughter. Her full bio is on my user page._


	3. Chapter 3

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

2 weeks later--

Mana does her normal routine in the morning which is to get up and immediately head to the bathroom. Atem is just waking up as she closes the door behind her. He is always the last to get up. He groans as he stretches his arms over his head before dropping them down. He is feeling a lot better now and the doctors say that he will be out tomorrow. Mana on the other hand, hasn't been feeling any better.

She scoops up some water from under the sink and splashes it on her face before looking into the mirror. She feels awful and looks awful. Her face is pale and her eyes are kind of droopy, showing exhaustion. Holding on to the rims of the sink, she bows her head, trying to catch her breath. Just standing up in one place makes her tired.

Atem looks to the door and slowly sits up. Mana has been in there for about ten minutes now. He calls her name but there is no reply. Either she is just too lazy to respond or something has happened. He starts to get a bad feeling in his gut and so he gets out of bed and knocks on the bathroom door.

"Mana is everything alright?" he asks, continuing to knock on the door. "Mana?" He puts his hand on the doorknob and sweat drops, thinking on the last time he came in on her. 'I really hope she doesn't get mad that I opened the door on her again.' He slowly opens the door to see Mana on the floor, trying to get up the help of the sink that is nearby. Atem immediately rushes to her aid, crouching down beside her.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I just felt really exhausted all of a sudden," she tells him. "And the drugs that the doctor gave me aren't much of a help at all." He wraps his arms around her waist and she around his neck so that he can help her to her feet. Then he picks her up bridal style to her surprise and he carries her over to her bed. "Atem, you shouldn't be straining yourself."

"And neither should you. Besides, I'm feeling a lot better."

"I see," Mana says as he places her down, putting the covers over her before he sits down. "In fact, you're looking great. You should be out of here in no time."

"Actually I am leaving Mana. They said that I'm free to go tomorrow."

"Oh…" Her eyes lower and Atem could see the disappointment in her face. Sure she is glad that he is better, but she just doesn't want him to go.

"Mana? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Um…I should be getting my rest now." Atem nods then gets up from her bed so that she can rest. She turns over so that he back is facing her and a tear trickles over her nose and onto the bed sheets.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

The next day, Atem puts on his black leather jacket and straightens it up on his shoulders. After signing some papers, he is finally able to leave. He still has to take prescription medicine given to him by to the doctor. Before he leaves though, he takes one final visit to Mana's room. He sees her looking at the pager that refuses to vibrate on her night stand. Her eyes scroll up to him before she shuffles in bed so that he cannot see her face.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Atem asks, approaching her bed and sitting on it. Her face is hidden from him and he can tell that she is upset, even though she would probably not admit that to him. "I will see you later, alright?" There is no answer. "You're not going to say good-bye to me?"

"No…"

"Why not?" he asks but he gets no reply and he smiles, knowing the reason why she is acting like this. "Is it because you don't want me to go?"

"…yes," she replies with slight hesitation and reluctance in her voice. Her head turns to him finally. Who would've thought that them meeting back up in the hospital would the relationship that was once there, grow again? Ever since he came to this hospital and shared the same room with her, he feels even more connected to her than before.

"You know no matter what, I'll always love you Mana. And I hope that one day, we'll live together as a family again." Mana keeps quiet, thinking on those words but she is soon snapped out of her thoughts when he gives her a prolonged kiss on the forehead. When he finally pulls back, she whimpers inwardly, wanting to feel his presence around her a lot longer, but sadly he leaves, looking at her one last time before walking out of her room.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem drives his car into a large parking lot, filled with other cars as well. A large dome shaped stadium stands in the distance and you can hear the constant cheering of people on the inside. He gets out his car and makes his way to it. 'I hope I'm not too late.' Once inside, he sits down in an empty seat and watches the duel going on in front of him. He just made it just in time to see the last of his daughter's duel against her cousin Yufi, who is the daughter of Yugi and Tea. She looks similar to Tea with the same hair and eyes and is about Cairo's age which is ten, but a little older by a couple of months.

He notices that people around him started pointing to him which he is used to by now. He is a known duelist around the world. Cairo looks down at her cards before looking up to Yufi who has a confident smile on her face.

"Show me what you got," Yufi says.

"Very well then. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon, my Magician's Valkyria!" She places the card down and a hologram of the female magician appears. It is a lot stronger than the Magician of Faith that Yufi has down on the field. "Now attack her monster!" commands Cairo and her magician lifts up her staff, shooting an attack.

"You activated my trap! Mirror Force sends your attack right back at you!" The blast heads back toward Cairo's monster.

"Now you've activated mine!" The card on the field lifts up and two cannons appear. The attack goes inside one cannon and comes out the other, making the Magician of Faith wide open for an attack. "It's over!"

Yufi grins. "Not quite." Another mirror force appears again to everyone's shock and the attack once again goes back to Magician's Valkyria, hitting it this time and causing Cairo's life points to go down to zero.

Atem sighs, feeling disappointed that his daughter lost the final round, landing her in second place. But she did give it her all and so he is proud of her for that. Cairo bows her head momentarily before looking up with a smile.

"Good match Yufi," she tells her and her cousin smiles.

"Yeah, you too."

Later backstage, Cairo leans against the wall, looking at her deck. Other people that have dueled walk by her as she does so. 'I tried my best.' She looks up seeing two male teenagers standing in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Aren't you Atem Mutou's kid?" one of them asks.

"Yes."

"How could you lose? You should be the greatest child duelist around if you're his daughter," says the other.

"I…guess I'm not as good as him…at least…not yet."  
"What a disappointment." Cairo cuts her eyes at them briefly as they laugh, but they soon stop, seeing Atem standing right there. It's like he came out of nowhere.

"A-Atem Mutou! Hi! We're your biggest fans!"

Atem only looks down at them with his eyes slightly narrowed. "I suppose you two get out of my sight before I get mad." They scramble away and he turns to his daughter. "You dueled well."

"Thanks. I wish I would've won though."

"You just need a little more practice that's all." Cairo nods her head.

"Hey bro," comes a voice from behind and they see Yugi and Yufi coming toward them. Yufi is carrying a gold trophy in her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Cairo duel," he replies before looking down at his niece. "That was a very clever thing you did out there Yufi.

"Thanks. I am pretty smart aren't I?" she asks, placing a hand on her hip and sticking her nose up into the air. Cairo sighs heavily at her cousin's behavior before gasping as Yufi places an arm around her. "You dueled pretty well too Cairo. Maybe next year."

Cairo dims her eyes at her and mutters, "You just barely won the duel and now you're rubbing it in my face. Thanks a lot."

"Glad I caught up with you though. Tea just called me and said that Mana's going into surgery tonight."

"Say what?"

"Yeah. That pager finally vibrated and she's getting a new heart." Atem's face is filled with surprise and Cairo's as well. "Let's head over there now."

"Alright."

_Done with this chapter and hope you liked it. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Atem runs into the hospital with Yugi, Cairo and Yufi following close behind. He wants to catch Mana before she goes into surgery. While the others wait in the waiting room, Atem goes toward Mana's room to see her just getting rolled out to the room where she will be having surgery. He calls her name and rushes after her. She turns her head left and right, looking for the owner of the familiar voice as the doctors roll her bed out toward the room.

He finally reaches her bed and walks alongside it, keeping his eyes on her at all times. He can see that she is very nervous about going into heart surgery, yet relieved to see him there.

"Atem," she says, reaching her hand out to him and he holds it in his.

"Everything's going to be fine," he assures her and she nods. "I promise things will be different when you come out." Mana tilts her head slightly, wondering what he meant by that and she has no time to think for they have finally reached their destination. Her hand slowly slides out of his and he lets go, watching as she goes through the double doors.

He walks back to the waiting room where the others are and Cairo immediately stands up. Although she would never show it in her eyes, he can tell that she is worried for her mother. "Is she gonna be okay?" she asks, looking him directly in the eyes that resemble hers so greatly.

"I promise, your mother will be just fine," he replies and she nods before reluctantly sitting back down next to Yufi who nudges her on the shoulder and nods at her; she nods back.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana's eyes flutter open and her vision is blurry. She keeps her sight on one place so that she can get back into focus and soon, everything is clear again. She tries to move but grimaces, feeling a sharp pain on her chest. She slightly pulls her shirt down to see a scar going down her chest. That would be with her for awhile but she doesn't care. She is happy that she finally has a new heart.

The door to her room opens, revealing Atem. "Hey," she says in a hoarse tone.

"How are you feeling?" asks Atem.

"Sore. But that will pass soon enough." He nods before sitting down on the bed facing her. He takes hold of both of her hands, looking her in the eyes.

"Mana. I know what I did in the past was wrong and I want to make it up to you."

"What are you saying?" He reaches into one of his pockets, pulling out a small velvet box. Her eyes widen when he opens the box, revealing a diamond ring. "A-Atem…"

"I want to start all over again and so…Mana, will you marry me again?"

Water builds up in her eyes as she nods her head multiple times. "I want to start over with you too Atem…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes it is," she replies and he slips the ring on her finger before kissing and embracing her.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

One year later--

Cairo rushes in front of her parents as they take a stroll down the park. Over the past year and a half, things have gone quite well for them. Atem and Mana have gotten re-married and are now living as a family again with their daughter. But that's not the only thing that has happened.

Their daughter comes rushing back to them and her father stops her so that she won't run into Mana in her condition. Cairo places a hand on her mother's stomach and frowns.

"It's not kicking," says Cairo with a look of disappointment.

Mana chuckles, placing her hand on her stomach along with her daughter. "You just have to be patient that's all." As soon as she says that, they both feel a light bump against their hands and Cairo smiles with excitement.

"It kicked!" Mana only nods with a smile. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," says her father.

Cairo walks backward, keeping her eyes on them with a sort of serious look on her face. "Well…I think it's gonna be a boy," she predicts.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm certain." Before she continues, something else catches her eye and she dashes off once again, leaving her parents behind.

Atem and Mana only smile before Atem puts his arm around her shoulder. Not only have they come together to be a family again, but very soon a new edition will be added to their family as well very soon. In fact…

Mana suddenly gasps, holding her stomach, causing Atem to immediately go on the alert. She looks up at him and nods, meaning it is that time. It is a good thing that they are heading back to the car anyway. Atem calls Cairo's name and she turns around, only to see car keys being thrown at her and she quickly catches them before looking at her father confusedly.

"Get the car door open!" he shouts at her and she sprints to the car, opening the door and Atem escorts Mana inside. Then he and Cairo get in the car and he zooms off to the hospital.

Mana walks in the hospital screaming in pain as Atem helps her inside and a nurse immediately gets her a wheel chair to sit in and rolls her to the delivery room with her husband by her side. Meanwhile, Cairo waits outside, sitting on a chair at the waiting room. She ponders what she should do at the moment as she hears her mother's cries. Then a thought pops into her head and she stands up, remembering what the fathers on the many movies she's seen does at this time. She starts pacing up and down the halls with her hands behind her back while a man watches her do this.

He bites his nails as he watches her until he jumps up to his feet. "You're making me nervous here!" he yells, causing her to stop. "Why the heck are you pacing around for?"

"My mom's having a baby."

The man sighs and wipes the sweat off his face. "Does it work?"

"What?"

"My wife's having a baby but I couldn't be in there. And now I'm out here all nervous. So does pacing back and forth work?"

"So far, yes."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure, why not?" she replies and they continue to pace back and forth.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Cairo Mutou?" calls the nurse and Cairo slowly lifts her head, looking at the nurse. She is sitting all alone in the waiting room and has been waiting for awhile now. But finally she is called into the room. The first thing she sees is her mother who has the baby in her arms. But she wonders why her dad is nowhere in sight.

"Hey Cai," says her mother as she approaches the bed and sees a sleeping baby boy in her arms. His eyes are closed and a fuzz of black hair is on his head.

"Wow, he's so tiny and--wait where's dad?" she asks.

"Here," her father replies, pulling back the curtains to reveal him resting in a bed next to Mana's.

"Geez, what happened?"  
"Your father fainted during the birth."

"Funny," Cairo remarks. "You guys first met in the hospital, separated. Now here you guys are again, this time together as a family again."

"True," Atem agrees and he looks over at his newborn, sleeping son with a smile before looking at Mana.

"He's gonna grow up looking just like you."

"Who knows? He may end up looking like you."

Cairo sighs heavily. "Although I am happy about this birth and what not, I do not want to be in or see another hospital _ever_ again."

"Look on the bright side," says her father. "It's because of this hospital that your mother and I are back together again." Mana nods.

"Yeah you're right," says Cairo. At first, she thought they would never get back together again. But because of the hospital she despises so much, they are now back together again and now she has a little brother too.

_Sorry for such a long update but I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!_


End file.
